


Why the Monkeys Didn't Come to the Future

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Batman Ninja (2018), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Just a short fic explaining why Mokichi and Monmi didn't go back to the future with the Batfamily but four horses did.





	Why the Monkeys Didn't Come to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> So after the fourth time watching the Batman Ninja movie, and me, my sister, and my fiancé all convinced the reason the monkeys didn’t come with them into the future despite the horses doing so is Tim putting his foot down I wrote this. 
> 
> Yeah I made Damian compliant with this comic personality not the movie one. Worked better for the idea.

“Bruce you’re not seriously letting him take the monkeys?” Tim asks as Damian walks by organising his things to go back to their own time. Mokichi and Monmi on his shoulders as he does.

Bruce doesn’t even get a chance to contemplate the question before Damian is cutting in. “Of course they are coming back with us Drake. Monkichi and Monmi have proven themselves competent allies. Which is more than I can say for you.”

“Bruce. That is a _breeding pair_ of monkeys,” Tim says as if it is a more compelling reason for his argument. And in a lot of ways it is. There is little doubt that if they brought the two moneys back with them they would, at least eventually, have baby monkeys on their hands.

Damian clicks his tongue at his brother and Bruce feels a headache forming. Weren’t the two of them getting along just hours ago? How was it that the mere promise of returning to their own time had them bickering again. “And how is that relevant to whether they return with us Drake?”

“We just saw the damage an army of monkeys’ can do. I don’t particularly want you to have one under your control.”

The two monkeys cling to Damian’s neck as Bruce’s youngest looks ready to lunge at his brother.

“Enough,” Bruce says to stop a fight from actually breaking out. “The monkeys stay here.”

“What!? Why!?” Damian demands his ire turning onto Bruce while Tim has smug satisfaction. “We’re taking the horses!”

Yes but the horses are easy enough to explain away and the Wayne property already equipped with a stable even if it hadn’t been used in decades. It would be a lot harder to explain two monkeys without really looking like eccentric rich so out of touch of reality that they take wild animals as pets. Not that Bruce thinks Damian will accept those reasons.

“We just can’t,” he settles on, hoping that _just maybe_ this time his son will listen to him.

Of course Damian goes to argue it but thankfully Dick brings himself into the conversation by casually leaning down to hug his youngest brother.

“They have families here Damian. We can’t take them away from that into a completely different time period and continent,” Dick says and Damian’s mask of stoicism breaks for a moment making Bruce fear he will have to deal with the circumstances of Damian joining Bruce’s family and crusade while still in feudal-era Japan.

Damian collects himself fast enough though and gives a nod. “You are right Grayson it would be cruel. Mokichi, Monmi, you have to stay here.”

The two monkeys look sad at the new but Tim mutters an _oh thank god_ from behind Bruce. And Bruce does know it is the right call. Still he also knows how sad leaving the two monkeys behind will make Damian. A testament to how much Damian had grown as a person since joining them. Something that normally would make Bruce buckle to Damian’s wants.

Still. Tim is right – the monkeys have to stay in this time period and cannot come with them.


End file.
